everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vixen Fox
Vixen Fox is The Daughter Of Mr.Fox aka The Fox from The Story ''The Fox And The Cat. ''She is like her father since foxes are sneaky and tricky. Vixen is a Rebel since she doesn't want to be mean to Kisa Cat and be seized by a hunter with his four dogs. She has many arts like her father but she is even smarter then him. Vixen can climb trees and jump really high since she trained when she was a little fox. Vixen is owned by CreativeMadness. Character Personality Vixen is sneaky like Kitty Ceshire. She can put tricks or pranks on students but she doesn't do t all the time. Vixen is half fox since her father was. She grew up with 2 siblings but they were seixed like their father. Vixen was the only one who survived since she was hiding in the trees. She came but sad and sometimes a loner but she always becomes happy when she is surrounded with positive energy. Appearance Vixen has long orange hair with fox ears that are red orange on the outside but white and furry in the inside. Her skin is fair and her eye color is black. Fairytale-The Fox And The Cat The story ''The Fox And The Cat, ''is a fairytale by the Brothers Grimm. It has many versions but Vixen's version is the original one by The Brothers Grimm and made in Europe. The Story Begins.. It happened that the cat met the fox in a forest, and as she thought to herself: ’He is clever and full of experience, and much esteemed in the world,’ she spoke to him in a friendly way. ’Good day, dear Mr Fox, how are you? How is all with you? How are you getting on in these hard times?’ The fox, full of all kinds of arrogance, looked at the cat from head to foot, and for a long time did not know whether he would give any answer or not. At last he said: ’Oh, you wretched beard-cleaner, you piebald fool, you hungry mouse-hunter, what can you be thinking of? Have you the cheek to ask how I am getting on? What have you learnt? How many arts do you understand?’ ’I understand but one,’ replied the cat, modestly. ’What art is that?’ asked the fox. ’When the hounds are following me, I can spring into a tree and save myself.’ ’Is that all?’ said the fox. ’I am master of a hundred arts, and have into the bargain a sackful of cunning. You make me sorry for you; come with me, I will teach you how people get away from the hounds.’ Just then came a hunter with four dogs. The cat sprang nimbly up a tree, and sat down at the top of it, where the branches and foliage quite concealed her. ’Open your sack, Mr Fox, open your sack,’ cried the cat to him, but the dogs had already seized him, and were holding him fast. ’Ah, Mr Fox,’ cried the cat. ’You with your hundred arts are left in the lurch! Had you been able to climb like me, you would not have lost your life.’. Before It All Happened Mr.Fox saw a gorgeous Female fox without a mate so he went to her and greeted her. "Hello There, Madame" He said As He greeted her kindly. "Oh Hello There Too You Too Kind SIr" said The Female fox and she thought MR.Fox was handsome and she wanted him to be her mate. "Miss Fox, would you like to be my mate?" Mr.Fox asked. "I'd love to" said Miss Fox. After being mates for 10 months they had a baby girl named "Sinopa". Then after 2 years they had a baby boy named "Crevan". Then after 4 years they had another baby girl named "Vixen". The Mother died with she gave birth to "Vixen". After that Mr.Fox was always mean and grumpy. One Day a Hunter Came to the forest and seized Sinopa and Crevan. Vixen was the only one who survived since she was hiding in the trees. Mr.Fox came back from hunting food since Sinopa and Crevan were suppose to watch over Vixen. When Mr.Fox saw that his children were gone but Vixen he became really sad. Vixen tried to make him happy but nothing worked. Then Mr.Fox meets The Cat then the story goes on from there. Relationships Family Vixen doesn't remember that much of her family since they are all dead. She had 2 siblings, Sinopa and Crevan. They died when a hunter and his dogs seized them. Vixen also had a mom but she died when she gave birth to Vixen. Friends Vixen's only friends are Kisa Cat,Aqua Nixie,Crimson Fox Hood,and Madia Hatter. Pets Vixen has a pet fox even though she is one. Its name is Raspberry, since it loves to eat raspberries and the raspberry juice is always on its face and its fur is also colored raspberry. Enemies Vixen doesn't have enemies but her enemies are hunters but not Hunter Hutsmen since he is nice and he won't seize her. Outfits Basic Vixen's basic outfit top is a white long sleved top with a red orange fur vest on top of it. She wears a skirt that is red orange with white fur trimming. The skirt is also a leggings and the leggings are white. Vixen's shoes are boots that are red orange with white fur trimming. Legacy Day Getting Fairest Anastasia Tsarevna Category:Females Category:CreativeMadness Category:CreativeMadness' Original Characters Category:The Fox and The Cat Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Work in progress